


In Front of a Fireplace

by flightyrock



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky is an A+ boyfriend, Buff Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Happy Steve Bingo 2018, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Small Steve, happy steve, insomnia (referenced), naps, so soft, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightyrock/pseuds/flightyrock
Summary: Steve and Bucky cuddle in front of a fireplace.  That's it.  That's the fic.





	In Front of a Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't guessed, this is a fluffy Stucky one-shot, no plot in sight. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Original prompt: "In Front of a Fireplace," courtesy of the folks at Happy Steve Bingo.
> 
> Creative title, I know. ;)

Steve thinks that they must look like something off the cover of some fancy home goods magazine, settled onto a couch in front of a fireplace burning cheerily away.  Its warm light cast dark shadows, emphasizing Bucky’s objectively spectacular dimples.

“Are we a great couple or what?”  Bucky must be thinking along the same lines; he’s got that heartbreaking smile on, all white teeth and cleft chin and mischievous gleam in his eye.

Steve joins him in an overenthusiastic high-five, jumping at the volume of the resulting _smack!_

The pain hits a second later, and Steve hides a wince, shaking out his hand discreetly as he resettles himself on the plush loveseat.  Bucky drapes a heavy arm around his slim shoulders, and he snuggles contentedly into his boyfriend’s broad side.

Bucky’s hard lines were barely softened by the thick, cable-knit sweater he was sporting, but Steve privately thought there wasn’t any cushion that could compete. 

He was just so comfortable.  The furniture’s cushions were supportive without being too firm, which was heaven for his poor back.  He wiggled his toes into the plush throw rug; super soft, much like the fabric of the sweater cushioning his bony cheek.  As he nuzzled into the fabric, he caught notes of lilac detergent and musky cologne mingling with a scent that was uniquely _Bucky_.

Steve sighed contentedly, expelling a deep puff of air that took much of the tension in his body with it.  Bucky gave his shoulder a quick squeeze.

This was nice.

It was easy to forget how cold and blustery and _wet_ it was outside when the fireplace was bathing him in dry heat.  The couch behind him was warm.  And _Bucky_ was warm; his own personal furnace.  The complete opposite of Steve; Bucky liked to joke that sleeping with Steve cut his electricity bill in half, especially in the summer months.  Steve couldn’t help it; he just ran cold.

But right now he was warm, and actually getting kind of sleepy, surrounded by warmth, softness, and the comfortable weight of Bucky’s arm.

His eyes were heavy, the time between his blinks growing further and further apart as the effort required to open his lids again increased.  If he concentrated, he could feel more than hear the steady _thud, thud_ of Bucky’s heart, pulsing out a languid lullaby.

Then Bucky’s big hand began rubbing up and down his arm.  Steve sighed and gave in, deciding he’d just rest his eyes for a little bit…

 

~

 

Mmm.  So warm.  So sleepy _._

So… _comfortable_.

“Sir?” An unfamiliar voice pierced his cocoon of comfort.

Not now, voice.

“Shhh.  He’s asleep,” a familiar voice rumbled.  Bucky.

Steve agreed.  He _was_ asleep.

He let his thoughts… spread out… again…

…

“Sir, I really must insist—“

A spike of irritation had him shifting.  He had almost drifted off again.

“You don’t understand, he _never_ gets enough sleep.  Just another twenty minutes or so,” Bucky bargained softly, petting Steve’s arm reassuringly, wordlessly telling him to relax.

Steve complied, soothed by the smooth rumble of Bucky’s voice and the hypnotic warmth of the big hand on his arm.  He sighed, settling in again.

 

~

 

Someone was shaking him.  He moaned in protest. 

Bucky chuckled. 

“Steve, c’mon.  Wake up, sweetheart.”

Steve groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged back to the land of the living.

He pried his eyes open, blinking his contacts back into place and rubbing at his eyes as Bucky coaxed him into a more upright position.

Ugh, he felt like crap.

“Wha--,” he winced; his voice was breathy and weak.  He cleared his throat.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, swallowing around the dryness of his throat.

His back was clammy, and his face was hot to the touch; the skin felt almost tight.

“Couple of hours,” Bucky smiled gently at him, patting his leg.  “Have a good nap?”

“Mmmhmm,” he stretched, feeling a bit more human as his joints cracked back into place.

Ahhh.  Much better.

Bucky was tying his shoes for him.  Steve frowned.  He hadn’t even noticed him slip them back on.  Bucky stood up, then offered his hand to Steve.

“Surprised they let us stay this long,” Steve rasped, swaying as he hefted himself off the couch.

He didn’t protest Bucky’s steadying grip.

“Yeah,” Bucky rolled his eyes.  “There wasn’t a whole lot they could do about it. Thanks, fellas,” Bucky called out, throwing a jaunty salute to the disapproving faces attached to torsos clad in uncomfortable-looking polo shirts.

Steve snorted.

“We need to get ourselves a fireplace, Buck.  That was the best nap I’ve had in years,” he smiled up at his boyfriend.

Bucky chuckled, wrapping Steve’s scarf a little more securely around his neck.

“Why do you think I bring you here?”

Steve scowled at him, shoving into his side good-naturedly.  Bucky didn't hesitate to return the favor.

Laughing, they ventured arm-in-arm out of the department store and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Steve and Bucky are just poor adults like the rest of us, hanging out in the store until they can afford to buy. Don't worry, Steve got his (electric) fireplace...eventually.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent piece of fluff. I've been using these fills to get through writer's block as I work on my fic for the Spider-Man Big Bang.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me about anything on tumblr! flightyrock@tumblr.com.


End file.
